Hitherto-used cabling in aircraft for connecting aircraft system components necessitates very considerable planning and manufacturing expenditure. Already at the time of configuring the aircraft the cable routing needs to be determined, wherein, in particular, space requirements play an important role. Changing the arrangement of system components requires expensive adaptation of the associated cabling. Furthermore, measures must be taken to space cables away from the aircraft structure so as to prevent any chafing or even severing of cables, which could otherwise result in short circuits and in the loss of system functions.
It is the object of the invention to solve at least some of the problems associated with the cabling of aircraft.